


Whomping Car

by thatonecoolgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, The Flying Ford Anglia, The Whomping Willow (Harry Potter), Whomping car - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecoolgirl/pseuds/thatonecoolgirl
Summary: This is a cute/concerning fic about the love between the whomping willow and flying car. Its not an AMAZING fic but you should read it😎
Relationships: Whomping car
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. The Beginning Of A FriendShip

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT support jk rowling AT ALL so please dont think that!!  
> Credits to maddie.eye.moody on tiktok for creating this ship!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about whomping willows first experience at hogwarts. He makes a friend,struggles with bullying and much more.  
> And yes these characters can talk.

It was a nice day, the sky was blue,the sun was shining!  
Hogwarts has just been created.  
The whomping willow was as happy as he could be! He was ready to start his first day at hogwarts!! Meanwhile later during the day the children at hogwarts were on a free period.  
Some boys came up to the whomping willow. “Were not scared of you!!” Said boy #1  
“Yeah!! Your just some pieces of bark!!” They all laughed. The whomping willow didnt know what to do. Whomping willow was only 11 and didnt know what he was capable of. He cried as the boys walked away laughing not knowing that whomping willow has feelings too. Whomping willow just sat there all day not knowing what he could do. “What are you doing?” Said the other tree. “Nothing.” Said willow. The tree stared in confusion. “Well why arent you doing anything about these bullies!?” Said the tree.  
“What can i do, im just a tree.” Said willow “no your not. Didnt dumbledore ever tell you??” The tree said with the wind blowing through its leaves.  
“What do you mean? Tell me what?” Willow said while sitting there confused. “Ill tell you later, but anyways but your name??” Tree asked.  
“Oh im willow,whomping willow. You?” “im spring!” Spring said(same tree from before) “that names pretty!!” Said willow while blushing a bit.

Its been a few days and willow and spring would always hang out at the same spot.  
“Hey spring?” Willow said  
“Yeah willow??” Spring said a bit confused  
“You never told me what dumbledore said” willow said.  
“Oh well he told me you started off as a tree. Until the accident” spring said quietly.  
“What accident!?” Willow said a bit concerned.  
“Well..your parents you see, got chopped down, the lumberjacks were going after you next. But dumbledore but a spell on you incase they try to chop you down. He gave you the ability to attack them.” Spring explained.  
Willow stood there speechless.  
“Oh thats cool i guess” willow said showing no emotion.  
“I..thats all you have to say?” Spring said confused.  
“I mean yeah what else is there to say.” Willow told spring.  
“True” spring agreed.

Its been 1 year at hogwarts and willow and spring are still very good friends. Little does willow know spring has developed a little bit of a crush on willow.

“Hey willow...” spring said  
“Oh hey spring! Whats up!” Willow said with happiness in his voice for no actual reason.  
“I wanna talk to you about something.” Spring said softly  
“Um..sure i guess?” Willow said while sitting there a bit confused/worried.  
“We’ve been talking and hanging out for over a year now and you’ve made me happy in so many ways. I think i have feelings for you willow..” spring said. “Oh...” willow said quietly. “Well spring i like you too...its just as a friend..” willow told spring. “Oh okay..then nevermind forget it.” Spring said while walking away. “Spring wait!!” Willow cried with tears dropping down his barky face.

Its been months and they haven’t talked ever since.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the flying cars backstory and how him and the whomping willow met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this fic should not be taken seriously.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter of the whomping car!!

Its been a while since spring and willow talked.  
“Hey willow i have some news for you” dumbledore said with a bit of sadness in his eyes. “Yeah??” Willow said.

“Well i dont know how your gonna take this but your friend spring...got chopped down, we needed more paper to make more textbooks for the class. Im sorry willow.”

Willow stood there with tears dripping down his woody face. Dumbledore left.

Meanwhile at the car shop...

Flying car had a rough life, all of his past owners kept crashing and breaking him. He was about to give up. A man came and his name was aurthour weasley. Aurthour stared at flying car for a long time. “I want this one molly” he said. They bought the car and took it out to test it. “Whoaa this car flies!” He said. They took flying car home. Its been many years and it was time for ron and harrys second year at hogwarts. They couldnt get into the platform and had to use the flying car to get to hogwarts. They crashed flying car into whomping willow. 

Meanwhile...

Flying car screamed in pain. “Are you okay!?” Said willow  
“Yeah” said flying car not being able to take his eyes off of willow.  
“Sorry about that” flying car apologized. “Dont worry about it” willow said smiling at flying car. Flying car and whomping willow started hanging out more. “Hey flying car do you wanna go eat dinner sometime?” Willow asked.”of course!!” Said the flying car. During the dinner... “i love leaf salad!! Thank you willow!” Flying car said happily “no problem” willow told the flying car. Willow stood up. “Hey flying car i need to tell you something..” willow said “okay! What is it??” Flying car asked. “We’ve been friends for a very long time and i feel like i can tell you anything. Im gay.” Willow said with confidence. “Oh. Well thats okay because im bisexual and i support you!!” Flying car said with happiness that he can finally tell willow his secret. Its been 4 months since they came out to eachother. “Hey flying car!” Willow said “goodmoring willow!” Flying car said with joy! “I like you.” Willow said out of nowhere and showing no emotion. It was a lot to take in for flying car. “Like,you like like me or just as a friend?” Flying car asked willow. “Like like.” Willow said confidently. “Oh well im happy to hear that because..i feel the same way.”


	3. The return of spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whomping willow and flying cars relationship has just started! Little do they know willows ex best friend who had feelings for him may still be alive..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this fic is a joke!! Anyways enjoy chapter 3 of the whomping car!

It was a plain,regular day in november of 2006. Whomping willow and flying car have just started dating!! They were getting ready for there first date. “This picnic is gonna be so fun!” Whomping willow said excited. “Yup!” Flying car said back. They got ready and got all of there stuff. Whomping willow was finally able to walk because of a spell dumbledore put on him. So he got into the flying car and they flew to the park. “Oh...my...goodness.” Whomping willow said. “What” flying car asked with confusion. “Its spring, Shes here.” Willow said staring at spring. “Ohhh isnt she your ex friend who admitted she had feelings for you??” Flying car asked. “Yes.” Whomping willow said. “Maybe we can postpone the picnic for tomorrow??” Willow told flying car. “No. Shes not getting in the way of our relationship.” Flying car said to willow while walking towards the picnic spot. “Alright I guess..” willow said with a nervous look on his face. They walked to the picnic area and set down there blanket. Spring noticed willow. “Oh my lord.” Spring said to her friend. “What?” Her friend said. “Thats the dude who i used to be friends with till he turned me down and stopped talking to me.” Spring said. “How the hell is she still alive!? I thought she died??” Willow told flying car. “Shut up i didnt plan this date just for you to talk about some tree you used to be friends with.” Flying car confronted willow. Willow walked over to spring. “What the hell.” Flying car said to himself. “Spring???” Willow said. “Oh hi willow” spring said annoyed while rolling her eyes. “I...are you mad at me?” Willow asked. “Am i mad at you..AM I MAD AT YOU!? OF COURSE I AM!!” Spring yelled. “Did i do something-?” Willow said very confused. “YES YOU DID WE USED TO BE BEST FRIENDS UNTIL YOU STOPPED TALKING TO ME!!” Spring cried. “DIDNT YOU DIE?? HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE??!” Willow asked spring while yelling. “Since when did i die..?” Spring asked. “Didnt they chop you down for textbooks or something like that?” Willow said. “Oh my gosh are you that dumb?” Spring told willow while walking away. “Spring wait!!” Willow cried. “What? What could you possibly have to say to me.” Spring said annoyed and tired of being there. “Tell me what happened.” Willow told spring while flying car was enjoying the picnic by himself. “My sister summer, she died. And dumbledore probably told you it was me who died” Spring explained to willow. “Why would he do that?” Willow said in confusion. “BECAUSE THE MAN IS CRAZY!!” Spring yelled then walked away. Willow went back to enjoy the picnic with flying car. The picnic was over and they went back home.   
“What a crazy day.” Willow said to flying car “yup” flying car replied back. “I love you.” Willow said. “I..I love you too” they shared their first kiss and went to sleep.


	4. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with willow and flying cars relationship just got exciting. Read to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 18 hits!! Enjoy this chapter of the whomping car!

It was a rainy thursday and whomping willow was going out with his friend,gary. Gary was a tree branch that broke off of willow. Gary cant speak or move, hes imaginary. Hes willows best friend. He talks to gary like hes real. He tells gary all his secrets and vents to him. Willow has gone through depression and anxiety. Gary is his most prized possesion. He was going on a walk with gary. “Gary guess what!!” Willow told gary while pulling something out of his pocket. “What?” Gary said in willows imagination. “Im doing it. Im proposing to flying car.” Willow said “really!? Dudeeee show me the ring!!” Gary said shocked. Willow pulled out the ring. It was beautiful. It had a big shiny diamond with some grass wrapped around it. “Its perfect” gary said still in willows imagination. Willow went back home to flying car. “Hey flying car” willow said while walking in through the door of the house they bought together. “Hey!” Flying car said while flipping pancakes on the stove. “I made pancakes do you want some??” Flying car asked willow. “Uh yeah sure but i was thinking if you wanted to watch the sunset with me, on the beach.” Willow said. “Of course!! Im gonna get ready!” Willow bit into a pancake and smiled at gary. They started walking to the beach. “Its so beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here!” Flying car said with joy. “hey flying car..” willow said while getting down on one knee. *love story by taylor swift starts playing* willow pulls out a ring. Flying cars hand slapped over his mouth while looking down at willow. “I love you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna adopt children one day with you. Your the only person i have ever loved so much. I love you more than i love myself. I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. I love you so much. Flying car, will you make me the happiest whomping willow in the entire world and be my husband?” Willow said while looking at flying car. Flying car started tearing up. “Yes!!! Yes i love you so much willow yes!!” Willow put the ring on flying car. “Its beautiful i love it so much baby!!” Flying car said with happiness! They kissed. Flying car pushed willow into the water and they started splashing eachother while watching the sunset.


	5. Gary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about gary. Its about how they became friends and how gary became,gary. And about his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 50 hits thats literally crazy and im so grateful!! Enjoy this chapter of the whomping car and learn more about gary!

It was 8 in the morning. Flying car has just woken up. He went downstairs and saw willow. “Hey willow good morning!!” Flying car said. “Hey.” Willow said in a tired voice. “aww is the little baby grumpy??” Flying car said to willow. “No shut up” willow said in a grumpy voice. “Jeez i was just joking around” flying car said and laughed a bit. “Ughh i feel terribleeee” flying car said Miserably. “Hm.” Flying car said. He went to touch willows forhead. “Oh my gosh your burning up!!” Flying car said. “Go up to your room you need sleep!! Ill bring you some soup just go!!” Flying car said. Willow went up to his room. “Hey gary.” Willow said. “Hey my dude whats up??” Gary said. “Im apparently sick.” Willow said. “Oh im sorry get well soon.” Gary said. “Thank you. Ill be fine.” Said willow. Flying car came to willows room. “Heyy i got you some soup!” Flying car said while handing it to him. “Thank you babe.” Willow said. He started eating it. “Hey gary” flying car said. “Hey bro” said gary. “Willow tell me, how did you and gary become friends.” Flying car asked. “Garys my best friend. Ill tell you.” Willow said. It was his first day at hogwarts. This was after he met spring. He just finished his grass pizza that he had for lunch. There was this one boy who came up to him.the bot was snape when he was younger He yanked a tree branch off of willow. Willow screamed in pain. “Owww!!!!” Willow cried. “Haha loser.” Snape said and dropped the tree branch onto the ground. Willow started crying. Once he finished he picked up the tree branch. “Im gonna name you...gary!” Said willow. He started talking to gary 24/7 and they became best friends. “Thats how we became friends” willow said to flying car. “Aww thats so cute!! Well you gotta go to bed so you can feel better!” Flying car told willow. “Alright” said willow. “Sleep well!!” Said flying car. “Thank you. I would hug you but i dont want you to get sick, i love you.” Said willow. “I love you too!! Bye!” Said flying car. Willow went to sleep and woke up the next day feeling better.


	6. The Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where flying car finally gets to meet willows family at a family dinner. We meet lots of new characters including flying cars best friend mia. Willows ex girlfriend and willows little sister sarah.  
> We also meet some new people but thats a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this fun,dramatic chapter of whomping car and thank you for 50 hits!

Willow and flying car were sleeping. It was 6 in the morning and willow got a text. “Hey willow!! Its mama here! So i was in town and i decided the family should all meet up for dinner!! Like a little reunion! I invited some of your little friends like spring and her family, ren your little ex girlfriend, your sister!! And much more people of course! Its gonna be on tuesday be here at 6:00 pm on the dot! By honey pumpkin!” That was the text that willow got from his mother. Willow woke up to the text. “OH MY GOD. NO NO NOOO” willow YELLED and woke up flying car. “Im up im up jesus christ willow. What?” Flying car said half awake. “M..my mom, she sort of uh is holding a party for the family.” Willow said nervously. “Oh! Thats fun!!” Said flying car. “N-no...no its not. Shes inviting my ex girlfriend and spring and her family.” Willow said. “Oh my. It’ll be fine.” Flying car told willow. “And she doesnt know im gay.” Willow said. “Oh shit- its alright you can tell her!” Said flying car. “Oh yeah sure ill just get up in the middle of dinner and say that im gay.” Said willow sarcasticly. “Okay then dont tell her?” Said flying car. “Okay i most likely wont.” Willow said.  
Its now tuesday the day of the reunion. Willow came out wearing a tux. “Oh look whos dressed up all fancy” flying car said with a chuckle. “Me?? Look at you!!” Willow said “yeah i know i look really hot right now.” Said flying car. “Okay remember were just friends at this reunion!!” Willow reminded flying car. “K!” Said flying car. They got ready and went to the location of the party. “Were here, your gonna meet my ex girlfriend so be chill” said willow. “K dont worry. I brought my friend mia to come with us.”  
“Shes a tire though.” Said willow. “Shut up your best friend is a literal STICK so you cant be talking.” Said flying car. They went inside to the party. “Heyy mom” said willow. “Ahhh my baby!! Is that your friend right there??” Said willows mom. “Y..yeah hes my friend!” Said willow a bit nervous. “Aww honey you sound nervous. Go bond with other children!!” Said willows mom. “Sure” said willow. “Hey willows friend be a dear and help me set the dinner table.” Said willows mom. “Uh okay sure” said flying car. “Oh look who it is.” Said ren. “Hey can we not do this right now?” Said willow. “Do what? You cheated on me!!” Said ren furiously. “Whoa whoa whoaa lets not start accusing me of things” said willow. “You slept with a another girl willow.“ said ren. “And now im gonna tell EVERYONE about it.” Said ren while walking away. “Ren!!!” Said willow but it was to late she had already gone. Willow went to the bathroom with gary. “Oh gary if only they knew im gay..” said willow. “I mean you DID sleep with another girl. Why?” Said gary. “I never felt right with ren, so i would try other girls to find the right one. Then i found out i like guys.” Said willow. “Ok dude, thats messed up.” Said gary. “I know!! But now im with flying car and ren is HISTORY.” Said willow.  
“Hello?” Said a little girl named sarah which was willows little sister. “Uh oh” said willow. “Bro your in the GIRLS BATHROOM!!” Said gary. “I know i know.” Said willow. “Helloooo?” Said willow. “Oh willow? Why are you in here?” Said sarah. “Nothing” said willow. He grabbed gary and exited the girls bathroom trying not to be seen. “Time for dinner!!” Said willows mom. They all sat down at the dinner table. “Yumm leaf salad my favorite!!” Said flying car. Willow stood up on his chair. “What the hell are you doing willow..?” Said flying car. Willow shushed him. “Mom and everyone here, im gay lol” said willow out of nowhere. “THATS MY MAN!!” flying car said with joy. “Oh..uh wow um good for you” said willows mom. “I-mom arent you surprised or something??” Said willow. “No i always knew.” Said his mom. “Ooh!!” Said sarah. “Im his fiance.” Said flying car. “This is akwarddd” said sarah. “Sarah shut up” said willow. “Nope” said sarah confidently. “Okay i mean willow, you couldve done better to be honest.” Said his mom. “Damn” said flying car. They all enjoyed there dinner. “That was...interesting.” Said flying car. “Yes it was” said mia who was flying cars best friend. They all went home. “Goodnight willow!! Goodnight gary and mia!” Said flying car. They all said goodnight back and went to bed.


	7. Getting a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whomping willow finally gets a job at hogwarts !! Theres goods and bads about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not may not relate to the actual harry potter plot so it will be a bit different!!

It was sunday evening. Whomping willow and flying car are eating dinner. “Willow your so good at making banana salad!” Said flying car. “Oh really? Want my banana??” Said willow. “I- what the fuck.” Said flying car  
“no no i meant literally, i have an extra banana stored in my bedroom” said willow. “Hm okay..” said flying car. They finished dinner. “Hey willow, if we ever have children you need a job to make money.” Flying car said. “Nooo i hate workinggg” said willow. “I dont care, ive made so much money for us now its your turn. I heard there hiring at hogwarts. You should go.” Said flying car. “Fine.” Said willow. Willow arrived at hogwarts with flying car. “Go talk to him!” Flying car forced. “But i hate dumbledore” willow said. “Go.” Said flying car. He went over dumbledore and they talked. “Your hired!” Dumbledore said. Willow was the subsitute for defense against the dark arts teacher. “hello children” willow said.  
“Today were learning...something.” Said willow. “I thought were learning defense against the dark arts?” Girl #1 said. “Okay uh so this is mens underwear and you can all examine that while i go to the restroom real quick” willow said while rushing outside. “Gary, what do i doooo” said willow. “Why do you have mens underwear- your a tree” gary said. “Shut up i found it on the floor and i had no idea what to do.” Willow said. “Okay well then just call flying car” said gary. “Good idea gary” willowbsaid while dialing his number. “Heyyy flying car” willow said. “Oh hey! Im currently sampling wedding cakes and i found this leaf flavored one! Hows everything going??” Flying car said. “What do i do. I have no idea on what to do and what the hell is defense against the dark arts” willow said. “Uh i dont know just improvise byeee” flying car said while hanging up.” “Ughh” willow said. “Whats taking the teacher so long-?” Girl #2 said. “I dont know” said boy #1 “hey guys so i dont know what to do and i get payed no matter what so just make out or something i dont know.” The day ended and willow got payed. “How was it?” Said flying car. “Oh i dont know i was just sitting there for an hour.” Willow said. “Oh god willow. Well how much money did you make?” Flyng car said. “Like 50 bucks” willow said. “Hm thats not much but i guess i can raise money for us and our future family.” Flying car said. Willow got butterflies in his woody stomach. “Family..?” Willow asked. “Yes.” Said flying car. “For us and our future children.” Said flying car.


	8. Meeting the marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow and flying car meet the marauders !! But somethings up with flying car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that these characters are meant to be dead but pretend there not😀

It was a sunny day in summer, whomping willow had just came back from his morning jog with gary. “Hey flying car” willow said. “Hi” flying car said back. “So you know remus,right?” Willow said. “Oh..um yeah i guess” Said flying car not looking very happy. “D-did i say something?” Willow asked. “No.” “ Okay well they have other friends they want us to meet” willow said. “Okay” flying car said. “So were gonna meet them at the park later. From what i know theres lily,james,mary,marlene who are coming.” Willow said. “Alright, now is there anything else you wanna tell me?” Said flying car. “No..” willow said. Flying car showed a little frown and left. “I-okay.” Willow said confused. It was later during the day and willow and flying car had just got there. “They should be here any minute now” willow said. “Hey willow!!” Remus said with a big smile on his face. “REMUS!!!” Willow said with joy. “Hey! I wish sirius were here right now but hes in azkaban, but this is lily evans potter whos married to james potter! This is marlene mckinnon and over there is mary macdonald !” Remus explained to willow. “Hey.” Flying car said akwardly since him and remus arent super close. “Hey willow” remus whispered. “Yeah..?” Said willow. “Give this to flying car.” Remus said. “Why? What is it?” Said willow. “Today is your guys anniversary. No wonder why he looks so upset. You obviously forgot!!” Remus said. “Oh no- well what is that?” Willow said. “When i first got here i KNEW something was up with flying car, then i remembered that today was the day yall started dating. Now, i was gonna keep this to myself but flying car probably needs it more. So give him this chocolate bar,tell him that its an anniversary gift that you got him.” Remus told willow while giving him the chocolate: “awe thank you remus!!” Willow said. “Please,call me moony.” Said remus. Willow walked over to flying car and tapped him on the shoulder with his barky,woody fingers. “Hey flying car..” willow said. Flying car ignored him. “I made a mistake,im sorry.” Willow said. “Go on. Said flying car. “Ive had a lot on my mind and forgot what today is. Im sorry and i want you to have this.” Willow said. “Hm what is it?” Said flying car. “Chocolate, for you.” Said willow. “Happy anniversary babe. I love you.” Said willow. “Awe willow!!! I love you too! Thank you so much !!” Flying car said while squeezing willow. Willow looked over and smiled at remus. He smiled back. “Hey flying car, lets go hang out with the others!” Willow said. “Okay!!” Said flying car. “Good job” remus said to willow. “Thanks,moony.” Willow said. They had fun with all the other marauders and ended there day.


	9. Gary gets a girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary gets a girlfriend!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besties thank you so much for 120 hits omg !!

Willow and flying car just came back from there date and they were about to go to bed until this unknown stranger was in there house. “Uh may we help you?” Flying car said. “No im fine!” Adrianna said (the stranger that was in there house) “i-you handle this willow im gonna take a shower” said flying car. “Um why are you in our home?” Willow said. “Uh i thought gary told you about me?” Adrianna said. “You know gary?” Said willow. “Of course i do, im his girlfriend!” She said. “WHAT-?” Willow said in shock. “Who the hell are you though?” Said adrianna “WHO THE HELL AM I-? WHO ARE YOU?” Said willow he looked like he was about to punch her and struggling to hide his anger. “I TOLD YOU IM ADRIANNA, GARY GIRLFRIEND!!” Yelled adrianna. “GARYS TO YOUNG TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, GET. OUT.NOW!!” Hensaid with anger while pushing her out the door. “wait bu-“ she said but willow slammed the door. “Hey adrianna, i-where did she go?” Said gary. “Who?” Willow said frowning at him. “my GIRLFRIEND” said gary. “Uh i dont know anything about this girlfriend of yours..” said willow. “WILLOW” said gary. “YOU CANT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND UNTIL IM MARRIED, WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!!” Willow said furiously. “WHEN IS THAT GONNA HAPPEN? I BET FLYING CAR DOESNT EVEN LOVE YOU AT ALL!!” Gary said while stomping up to his room. “I...gary.” Said willow while tearing up trying not to fall to the ground because of how sad those words made him. “Fuck you gary.” He said. “Alrighty im out if the shower, what did i mi-, willow? Are you crying?” He said. “Why would you care, its not like you care about me.” Said willow. “What? Of course i care about you!! I love you!!” He said. “No you dont, thats not what gary said.” Willow said. “Garys a TREE BRANCH are you SERIOUSLY going to listen to that thing. I love you more than i love myself willow. I mean it, I really do” said flying car. “Really?” Willow said looking up at him. “Yes.” Said flying car. “And gary should be able to love people to. So let him.” He said. “Alright.” Said willow. He opened the door seeing adrianna standing there with a smile. “I KNEW you would finally let me back in!” Adrianna said. “Adrianna!!” Gary said “GARY!!” Said adrianna. Gary got down on one of his woody knees. “Adrianna, even though we just met yesterday afternoon. I feel a connection between us, i love you and i want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Gary said. “What..the..fuck.. am i witnessing right now-?” Willow said confused. “Love” said flying car placing his head on willow shoulder. “Adrianna, will you make me the happiest branch in the world and be my wife?” Said gary. “yes!! Of course!! I love you gary!” Sue said while running into garys arms. “Wow-“ said willow. Flying car was crying “i love there relation ship so MUCH, im so happy for them” he said wiping his tears with a tissue. “Oh wow uh, its okay buddy.” Willow said patting flying cars shoulder whispering to himself “what the fuck-“ they all ate dinner together. “Is this a leaf?” Adrianna said. Shes human so she eats different things. “Take it or leave it.” Willow said. “I’ll leave it..” she said. Willow was still shocked on how they got married but he was finally okay with it. “You can come here whenever you want adrianna.” Willow said. “Well gary said i can live here.” She said. “Of course!!” Flying car said. “Flying car, a word?” Willow said pulling flying car to a corner. “I dont want some weirdass human living in this household!” Willow said “i heard that!” Said adrianna. Willow rolled his eyes. “Well shes living here now and if you dont like it you can leave. Garys in love.” Said flying car. “Finee” willow agreed although he didnt want to. “I guess you can sleep on the couch until we figure out your room.” Willow said. “Yay!!” Said adrianna. They ended there day. “Goodnight sweetie!” Said gary. “Goodnight” adrianna said.


End file.
